Only Time Will Tell
by Narutard21
Summary: How Can You Tell Someone You Love Them When You Know They Dont Love You Back, Sasuke Thought It Was HopeLess, And Decided To Put Those Feelings Aside... But What Will He Do When A Certain Blonde Lets Him Know Of His Own Fellings? RNR Please
1. Hidden Fellings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Enjoy :) Please Read And Review, Thank You :)**

**Chapter 1. Hidden Feeling's**

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

"Naruto, if you don't slow down your chakra use then you're going to wear yourself out…again!"

"If I want to be Hokage someday then I have to work harder, Pervy-Sage!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"You know what _Naruto_," He spat, "Go ahead, do whatever you want, you're going to anyways." _The kyuubi will just heal him when he's done anyways so what do I care._

"And stop calling me that you little twerp!"

It's been 3 years since him and Naruto got back from their 2 year mission, and things really haven't changed all that much, except for that Naruto went after Sasuke and got him to come back, surprisingly. It took a lot of yelling and fist flying to make him see that revenge was not the path to go. Sasuke has been back for 3 years now and no one really trusted him yet, except for Naruto, they were all warming up though. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto and Jiraiya back, but more shocked when a quite brunette was accompanying them.

When Sasuke came back he was put on house arrest, tsunade said it was for the best so he was only aloud out to practice with team 7 and his other teammates. Which this bothered him greatly, but he had to do what he could to prove his loyalties to the village. Though he would rather train alone or with Naruto, sometimes, if he didn't get too carried away. He was also not allowed to go on missions just yet, but when he was that was all up to the hokage. Though he thought it was getting a little ridicules, it had been 3 years now.

So Sasuke stayed with Kakashi. Only being allowed to leave if someone was with him at all times. It made him feel like he was a kid again and had to have someone hold his hand. Kakashi was never there, and frankly that didn't bother him at all nor did he care where his mentor was either. But If Tsunade-Sama was to find this out though Kakashi would be in for it. So he and Sasuke made a little deal just between them. Which was to keep his mouth shut and He could do whatever he pleased, as long as Sai was with him.

Sai and Sasuke Never have seen eye to eye. But Sasuke puts up with him for Naruto's Sake. But normally the two got along, normally. Naruto and Sai had gotten over their differences, but they still go at it every now and then. That's why they have Sakura there to keep them under control.

Sasuke thanked Kami everyday that she had gotten over him and found love and happiness elsewhere. Though he didn't expect it to be with Sai. But whatever made her happy, he didn't care otherwise.

Sasuke and Naruto Spent a lot of time training together and trying to outdo each other, and prove who was better. They both seemed to love to get the other one worked up, like they had when they were younger.

Even though they are almost 18 they sure didn't act like it. Naruto still had his Ramen outbursts and ran to the ramen shop and ate like there was no tomorrow, Sasuke would be right there with him hardly touching his own plate. Sasuke was changing, a lot, but he still was like his old self in a way. He was trying.

Naruto would always be Naruto, but he was growing up fast. Yes he was still that loud mouthed ninja that gave people headaches. But his maturity leaves had change, dramatically.

Naruto wasn't scrawny and weak looking anymore. His hair had grown closer to his shoulders and hung a little in his face, he grew at list a foot. He looked so much like the Forth Hokage it was shocking. He was a sight to look at.

Sasuke's hair was the same, just an inch or two longer. He had also grown up a lot as well. He and Itachi looked almost identical, except for the lines under Itachi's eyes. His Facial features were strikingly handsome, like when he was younger; just now he grew into them.

Aside from them everyone was the same except for they were all Jounin, and trained and had missions most the time so no one really got to see each other.

Naruto and Sasuke were now Jounin also, they trained day and night, everyday until they both passed. Now they were traing to become stronger than one another.

Jiraiya turned away from Naruto, they had been training all day and he had other…important things to take care of. He really didn't want to sit here all day watching Naruto try the new Jutsu he showed him.

They were by the waterfall where they always trained, Naruto thought because women came up here to swim with their friends and Jiraiya could watch them while he trained. But there had been no girls all day so chances were there weren't going to be no-

"Eek, Oh Akira! Stop it that's cold!"

Jiraiya jerked his head to where the voices where coming from, he ran over to a set of bushes, giggle like a little school girl.

"Oh sweet sweet love, I have been blessed" He cried out softly in joy.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at the old helpless man.

_Not Again__**,**_ He thought.

"What the hell are you doing, I thought you were supposed to be helping me, bastard, that's what teachers do!" He yelled picking up his kunai knife ready to throw it at the man.

"Shh, be quit you fool you're going to blow my cover, now go do something useful were done for the day. I have a story to write," He hissed pulling out a notepad and pencil.

Naruto growled, "Whatever old man, you're pathetic"

He grabbed his pack with all his things and stormed off yelling incoherent things to the wind.

Jiraiya wasn't paying any attention, he was already writing away.

"Dumb old man, who does he think he is cutting in to my training like that, stupid Damn Baka, what the hell is his problem anyways, there just girls for kami sake!"

Naruto was rambling on and wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"I mean come on what guy would sit and fantasies about stuff like that, Jiraiya that's who, fucking goddamn no good for nothi-"

"Oof"

Naruto landed on the ground.

_What the hell..._

Naruto looked up and seen Sasuke Looking down at him Rubbing his head.

"What the hell dobe, you always not look where you're going."

"Sorry teme, I wasn't paying attention" he said standing up wiping the dirt off his clothes.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Didn't you see me I was saying your name and everything, baka you just barreled right in me,"

"I said I was sorry I wasn't paying attention," He explained, still frustrated and started walking again.

Sasuke was right behind him.

"Whatever it's fine, why were you storming through the forest like that anyway?"

The blonde told him what Jiraiya did and that he had to leave that horny old perv in peace.

Sasuke smirked, "Why didn't you stay and watch with him."

"Like I would want to, I have better things to do than sit around watching dumb girls swim." He rolled his eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Right." _What normal guy wouldn't?_

Naruto looked over at the brunette.

"So what are you doing out here, stalking me?" He asked with a Smirk.

Sasuke chuckled and glanced at him, "Yeah in your dreams Uzumaki. I was looking for you to see if you wanted to spar, but you look like you had enough for one day."

Naruto almost laughed.

"I can never have enough Uchiha, and where is your babysitter at anyway?"

Sasuke stopped walking and put his hands in his pockets.

"_Sai_, he and Sakura wanted to go out somewhere so I told him I was going to come here and find you. I don't need a _babysitter_."

The blonde looked at him for a minute before walking on.

"Apparently you do teme, well Granny-Sama thinks you do anyways," He chuckled.

They kept walking till they reached training ground 3, which was unoccupied.

"Well it's been long enough, how long are they going to keep treating me like this," He said irritably throwing down his pack.

Naruto threw his down also.

"I don't know Sasuke, but let's hope you can at least do a mission with me soon," His face was unreadable as he walked by Sasuke to the middle of the opening.

Sasuke watched Naruto for a minute before he followed him.

"Yeah, that would be nice, but who knows." He got into a fighting stance as Naruto just had done.

"I'll talk to the old woman tomorrow and see if I can't change her mind a little, I mean I'm going to be the next hokage soon, so I do get some say in it right?" He grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes," Sure dobe, whatever you say." _I'm going to laugh when I see him flying out of the Hokage's window._

Naruto Grinned "Enough of this lets GO!" He flew at him.

The brunette smirked and disappeared.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was getting late, you could see the stars lighting up the sky.

Naruto Landed on the ground on his back breathing heavily. Sasuke right beside him both supporting cuts, burns and more.

"I'm beat teme, we'll finish this tomorrow," He said lifting himself off the ground.

Sasuke was already standing and offered him a hand.

Naruto took it and stood up but lost his footing just a little and fell in to the brunette.

Sasuke grabbed him and steadied him," You okay dobe?" He wouldn't admit it but he was concerned.

Naruto stared into the Uchiha's eyes for a long moment, they were so close. Sasuke was half hugging him, to keep him from falling. Naruto could feel his breathe on his face.

He pulled himself away from Sasuke's grasp. Said boy let him go and stepped back.

"Sasuke, I'm fine, just tired is all."

Sasuke put his hand in his pockets and gave the blonde a little smirk.

"Just making sure I didn't beat you up to much dobe."

"No I'm okay," He looked down at the ground, so he didn't have to make eye contact with the brunette.

Sasuke frowned,_ what's up with him._

Naruto walked over and grabbed his pack from the ground and threw it over his shoulder then picked up Sasuke's and tossed it over to him.

Sasuke still frowning cault it.

"Let's head home teme," Naruto said walking off toward the village.

Sasuke stared after him for a second before he followed him.

The walk home was quite, Naruto's apartment was not far from kakashi's, so they walked together.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable, Naruto was acting wired. Nothing had happened between them, he just lost his balance and the Uchiha grabbed him. Naruto was acting like they had kissed again like they did so many years ago.

That kiss. It had changed a lot of things for Sasuke and how he looked at his best friend. He knew what he felt for Naruto was more than friendship, but he would never tell Naruto that. What would be he point in it? Naruto didn't feel the same as he did. He would just make a fool out of himself. Which indeed would mess up everything that they were, friends, and that's all they would ever be. So Sasuke had to put his feelings aside and ignore them like he always had.

But these feelings were getting stronger and harder to hide, just like back there. The erg to kiss the blonde was over powering. Thank Kami he knew how to control himself to a point, sometimes.

Kakashi's place came into view.

"Ill see you tomorrow kay teme, I still wanna talk to Baa-Chan about easing up on you a little," he laughed but Sasuke knew it was forced.

"Alright see you later, night," He looked at the blonde one last time and walked up the steps.

"Night Sasuke," Naruto Watched him walk inside.

He walked home in deep thought, similar to the ones his friend was just having.

He walked inside his apartment and closed the door, no bothering to turn on the lights or even grab something to eat.

He lay down on the couch and put his arm over his eyes.

How did this happen and how could he stop it before at killed him. He had to drop these feelings for his best friend and forget they ever happened. How he let it get this bad he did not know. But one thing he knew was his feelings he shared for a certain Uchiha would never been returned to him. So he would live with this, and never let these feelings so.

He fell asleep agonizing over a love that would never happen.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Review Please :)**

**Thank You For Reading, Ill Put the Next Chapter Up Soon. **

***~~~~ Casey :) ~~~~***


	2. Freedom

**Here It is, I wanna thank the people who reviewd :) I hope u guys Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope Don't Own Naruto..Yet ;) Jk.**

**(X)X)X)X)X)X)X)**

**Chapter 2 - Freedom**

Sasuke awoke with a start, there had come a sound from the other room. He got up and crept silently out of the guest room he was staying in at Kakashi's. He couldn't feel Kakashi's chakra anywhere in the apartment; he must have been out doing something he shouldn't be doing, like always. He was alone, so he thought anyways. He walked down the hall, masking his chakra in case someone was there masking their own.

Maybe he just thought he heard something? Who would break into Kakashi's place? He moved silently into the living room looking around in the dark to see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary. But he saw nothing. He relaxed his stance and sighed.

_Just hearing things again Sasuke._ He told himself and turned around to walk back to his room when suddenly something grabbed his arm, or someone.

Sasuke jerked around and saw from the little bit of light coming in from the window that the person grabbing his arm was Naruto.

"Naruto? Why the… what are you doing here, it's the middle… Naruto?" He stared at him; he saw something in Naruto's eyes that made his stomach twist up. His eyes were full of pure lust. He had a seductive grin on his face. Sasuke tried pulling away from him. But the blond was fast.

He pushed him up against the wall and pressed his body against the shocked brunette.

"I can't fight this anymore Sasuke, I need you" he purred into his ear, and grabbed his hips pining him to the wall.

Sasuke didn't move or even blink, _what... _

"Naruto what are you crazy...," he was cut off when the blond crushed his lips to his.

Sasuke froze, but only for a second. He wanted this so bad and now here was Naruto, kissing him and running his hand over his body trying to get as close as he could to him. Sasuke's mind went into overdrive and he was kissing him back fiercely. He could hear and feel Naruto moan in the back of his throat.

"Sasuke," His voice husky, arching into him.

Sasuke let out a light hiss of pleasure, pushing against him making them both fall on the couch beside them, with Sasuke on top of him. He moved down and licked his neck casusing the blond to moan out again. Sasuke licked his way up to his ear lobe.

"Naruto," He breathed in his ear. "I've wanted this for so long, what took you so long dobe" He Teased.

Naruto was still for a moment then he abruptly pushed the startled brunette off of him. He was walking towards the door.

Sasuke sat up, confused, "Naruto…?"

Naruto froze just as he was going out the door; he turned his head enough to look at him. Sasuke saw the hurt in his face.

"Why don't you ask yourself that same question Sasuke, what's taking you so long, huh?" Then he was gone. Sasuke stood up walking to the door, he had to talk to him, tell him everything before it was too late. He opened the door but only to find a wall of brick before him.

_No, what's going…_

GOOOOOODDDD MORNING KONAHA, ITS 8 O'CLOCK ON THE DOT AND WERE GONNA KICK IT WITH...

Sasuke shot up and groaned, the light blinding him that was coming in from the window. He reached over to shut his damned alarm clock off.

He lay back down starring up at the ceiling, _just a dream, it was only a dream. _But it was so real. Dream Naruto's words were running over in his head repeatedly. Was that dream telling him something? Maybe Naruto was wanting to here Sasuke confess his feelings for him? Or maybe one day pigs would fly too? Then he thought about Tsunada's pig that was always with her, could it fly? He didn't know nor did he care to find out.

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, turning on the light, taken off his boxers; since that was the only thing he slept in, and started the shower and climbed in letting the warm water wash over his body. Trying to get that dream out of his head. But failing miserably. The feel of the blond's lips and his hands on his body. The way he was pressing up against him… He had to eventually turn the warm water to cold.

Once he was done getting dressed in black shorts and a black tank top, which showed off his muscular upper body, then brushing his teeth and fixing his hair to his normal style he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the kitchen. It was quite, meaning Kakashi was still sleeping or not there. He walked to the frigid and grabbed the milk out of it. Right as he was walking to the cabinets there came a frantic knock on the door. He sat the carton down on the counter and walked over and answered the door before whoever it was knocked it down.

When he opened it he almost immediately regretted it. An overly cherry blond was standing there bouncing on his feet.

"Sasuke! You're up great! I need you to come with me now!" He said looking over the Uchiha, it was a second but the brunette seen and turned going back to what he was doing, a faint blush on his cheeks, which he cursed himself in his head for. Naruto staring after him for a moment shook his head following the Uchiha into the kitchen and watched him get a glass and pour milk in it and took a drink.

"Why?" he asked leaning up against the counter. Sneaking a look at the blond in front of him, he still wore that orange but not as much, He also had on shorts, orange, and a black tank top too. The Hidden Leaf was suffering from some pretty bad heat waves lately. Sasuke liked the way that top hugged to his chest bringing out his muscles.

"Hello, Sasuke!" He Raised his voice waving a hand in front of the Brunettes face," Are you with me?"

Sasuke shook his head out of his thoughts and looked at him sheepishly," Sorry, what?"

Naruto Sighed loudly," I SAID, to Just shut up and come with me, we are going to talk to Tsunade, I was just there talking to her and she wanted me to come get you to tell you something, now come on Sasuke-Baka," He wined,_ Was he just checking me out? … No way… _He thought.

Sasuke finished his glass and walked over and put it in the sink and the milk carton in the frigid.

"Well I'm impressed Naruto, up, dressed and showered before eight o'clock, is the world ending today or something?" he asked amused.

Naruto glared at him," Ha ha ha, the great Uchiha knows how to make jokes, I'm proud," He resorted sarcastically," And I'm helping you dumbass, don't you want freedom again?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes. With Naruto right behind him, they left the apartment together, the blond seeming to be in a hurry. Sasuke walking slower than normal to irritate the blond, which was working because he was eying daggers at him, it gave him a reason to look at the brunette. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off him,_ Stop it stop it stop it! _A battle going on in his poor blond head.

Once they got to the tower they started up the stars and headed to the Hokage's office. When they got there the door was open and there were shouts coming from inside, and from what they could hear the Woman was not happy.

"Damnit! Where the hell is that piece of paper at, I just had the damn thing right here in front of... THERE IT IS!" Tsunade was standing up hold a paper in her hands like her had just won the lottery. She looked up and noticed her company and sat down in her chair shoving the paper aside.

"Sasuke, what a great surprise, I'm so glad you came," She said smiling.

The Uchiha Frowned," Really?"

Her Face Fell, "No. Now from what I was told, from a certain overly demanding someone," she glanced in Naruto's direction, who blushed," You are wanting your freedom back right?" She half smiled, as though in a mocking way. Sasuke saw that.

He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them back up again," Yes Tsunade-Sama," He wanted this to hurry and be over with cause he knew he was not going to get his rights back anyways.

Her lips curved up into a smirk," Well…" She paused for a minute," Okay Sasuke, You have shown over the last couple years that you can be trusted and that you're not going to do anything reckless or stupid. And since you're a Jounin now, your skills are highly incredible. We could use you in some of are A-rank missions." Smiking faintly.

She paused again and looked over towards Naruto then back at Sasuke.

"You no longer have to stay with Kakashi, you can move back into the Uchiha Mansion if you so wish. And you no longer need to have someone with you at all times." She got up and walked over to the window and looked out of it.

She sighed, "You can have all of these things back Sasuke, I trust you to do the right thing and make the right decisions for yourself. Your decisions affect the ones around you as well, so don't always be so selfish and think only of yourself."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at that last comment. Though he didn't, the excitement running through him was indescribable. He was allowed to move back into his old home, and go on A-rank missions and not have to be treated like a little kid anymore. Finally, everything was looking great for him for once.

Tsunade turned and was watching Sasuke closely, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Well I told you all I needed to say, you are free to do whatever you wish, well not whatever you wish, there are still rules in this village that you already know so I don't need to talk about them. You may leave now."She walked back over to her desk and sat down looking at the paper she was just throwing a fit over only moments ago.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and they both headed for the door.

"Oh and boys?"

They looked over at her.

"There is one little small thing I forgot to mention," She was smiling deviously," since I'm being so nice as to let you 'free'," she laughed then Paused.

They waited.

…

…

"Naruto is moving in with you also, for your own good, for both of you. It won't be so bad" She smiled at him then gave him her death glare, "And that is an order, now go on I'm busy." She then went back to what she was doing meaning for them to leave. She was laughing on the inside.

Naruto and Sasuke were both taken aback and as they both left her office dumbstruck they were both thinking the same thing. Trying not to make eye contact with one another.

_My life is over…_

**_(X)X)X)X)X)X)_**

_**Please Review **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Ill Update ASAP **_

_**-Casey**_


	3. Moving In

**Hello everyone! Its finally up, I tried to make it longer for you guys, i hope you all like it :)**

**I know im not the best writer but im trying guys i really am, im sry if there is any bad spelling or grammer, i tired to make it perfect, but nothing ever really is perfect tho?... lol anyway :) I just hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it ;)**

**Read and REVIEW Please, I love hearing your guy's feedback! Shutting up now... :)**

**Disclaimer- Dont own Naruto, but oh how I wish I did. :(**

**Chapter-3- Moving In**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Naruto walked into his apartment kicking the door shut behind him. He kicked his shoes off just a little too hard for they flew across the room and collided into his half empty bookshelf. Naruto was pissed, but mostly confused. He had no idea why the Hokage wanted this to happen. Seriously … Sasuke moving in with him? It was highly unnecessary for it to happen. Naruto was trying to avoid any discomfort from them both, how would moving in with him help that? It wouldn't, it would only make things worse. He walked down the hall flinging his door open and throwing himself face first onto his bed, groining into his pillows. How was Sasuke Taken this? Pry the same as he was, not good.

Naruto eventually dozed off, going over in his head what he was going to do to fix this.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, trying to get all of his things around to take to Naruto's place. He didn't know what to think about this. Why in the hell did Tsunade insist on this? There was no need for it, what good could come from this?

After they both had left the Hokages tower they didn't even so much as glance in each other's direction. Sasuke had a strange look on his face, a mix between frustration and confusion. They had soon come to a point where they had to part. The brunette said, while looking at anything except the blonde, he was going to go to Kakashi's to gather his thing up and that he would be by later tonight. Naruto gave a grunt in approval and walked off in his direction to his home. Sasuke had watched him leave; sighing to himself he turned and headed towards Kakashi's. He didn't want this anymore than Naruto did. Sure he didn't mind being with Naruto while they practiced or trained together, even hanging out just to eat or for the company. Sasuke could ignore those feelings sometimes… sometimes though. If others were around then it would be a lot better, then he could control himself more. But those times when they would be alone in the woods sparring things sometimes would turn around and Sasuke would find himself doing something that was way out of charter for him. He would catch himself starring at him or touching his arm when he walked by the blond or beside him. When they would train he found himself wanting and trying to get as close to him as he could.

Sometimes it would end with the brunette landing on top of him and lingering longer than he would mean to, which would bother Naruto, or that's what he thought at least. Naruto would hurriedly make Sasuke get off him, and rubbing the back of his neck smiling silly at him. Embarrassed probably. But either way he knew it bothered the blond, or so he thought. Wait he knew it had to, Naruto didn't share his feelings with him and this… was going to really suck.

Sasuke had everything packed in his one bag to take to Naruto's; it was only four o'clock so he didn't hurry to leave. He was just going to lie here just awhile longer. He was already packed hours ago, so when he was done he lay back and was trying to think of how to make it work. He must of falling asleep somewhere in there. He was not sure of what woke him from his slumber, but when he had woken up it was nearing 8. He stood up and stretched.

_Might as well get going._ He thought, though he was still standing there. It was just Naruto, just the Dobe. Why the hell was he so nervous? He needed to cut this out before he got there and Naruto seen him in this state. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bag with all his clothes, which weren't a lot, and his Bathroom utensils and a few personal items and headed out the door glancing behind him to take one last look just to make sure he didn't forget anything. He turned and shut the door and headed into the living room where Kakashi sat reading his book in the silence.

When he heard Sasuke approaching he looked up and Sasuke seen his eye crinkle a little meaning he was smiling.

"Looks like your all around and ready to leave," He closed his book and sat up more straighter," I still don't get why Tsunade-Sama is making you do this… why not let you move back to your own home?

Sasuke shrugged, "Who knows? It's ridicules that I have to do this."

"Yea I don't see her motive in this, but you know that woman, when she wants something she gets whatever it is, and that's that. And for some unknown reason she wanted you to move in with Naruto, "Kakashi shrugged also.

"Oh well, looks like I'm still a prisoner," He stalked over to his shoes slipping them on.

Kakashi's brows creased, "You know her, she wouldn't be doing this for no apparent reason, there has to be something behind it? Something that she feels to be accomplished?"

Sasuke turned his attention to the taller man.

"Well, explaining would have been the right move for her, but that would be asking too much from her," He laughed dryly.

Kakashi just shook his head, "Yes I know but its Tsunade what do you expect? Least you and Naruto get along good enough that it won't be a problem right?"

Sasuke shook his head, "As long as he doesn't get in my way and leaves me alone then we will be fine," he said dryly.

Kakashi sighed, "Well you know he will and you know he won't, so looks like this is just a disaster waiting to happen." Sasuke could hear the smile in his voice.

The brunette huffed and walked over to the door, "Well whatever it is and whatever happens won't be my fault."

"Yeah Sasuke, whatever you say ... All I can say though is have fun, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do," He smiled at Sasuke, and gave him his famous piece sign.

_Yeah, who would want to do the things you did._ His thoughts leading to Iruka and Kakashi. The both had a secret relationship that Sasuke wish he had never found out about. He shivered; at least the two could be in private now that Sasuke wasn't going to be there, walking in on them anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll have loads of fun, see ya Kakashi," He walked out the door, a frown on his face.

Kakashi Stared at the closed door. _Oh on the contrary Sasuke, I'm almost sure you will have more than just fun. _A hidden grin on his face.

Naruto still hadn't moved from his position from when he had fallen asleep. A pounding sound was coming from a ways away. He groaned and swiped his hand at the air as if trying to hit something that was not there.

"O afay!" His voice muffled from yelling into his pillow. He could hear someone shouting outside his door.

He stood up unwillingly and walked out of his room toward his door where someone was pounding the life out of it.

"I'm coming I'm coming dammit, calm the hell down!" He shouted and tour his door open, to find a very annoyed looking Uchiha.

"What the hell Naruto! I have been out here for like 10 minutes beating on your door, what the hell were you doing," He walked pass Naruto inside, not even waiting to be let in.

Naruto shut his door and gave the brunette a sharp look, "It's called sleeping Sasuke you should try it sometime." He walked into his kitchen getting himself a drink of water not caring what the teme was doing in the other room. He chugged it down and put his glass in the sink and turned around. Sasuke was leaning up against the side of the door frame with his arms crossed, an unreadable look upon his face.

Naruto mimicked his stance, "Could I help you Sasuke?" He drawled out.

"Well seeing as I AM your guest I would like something to eat," A smirk on his face.

Naruto laughed and walked past him into the living room, Chuckling as he went.

Sasuke walked after him glaring.

"What the hell is so funny Dobe, I'm serious I'm hungry. I fell asleep earlier and I have not eaten anything all day," If Naruto didn't know any better he would have sworn the brunette was pouting.

"Awe I'm sorry Sasuke were did my manners go," he said politely, "What would you like Master?" he gave a little bow.

The brunette rolled his eyes and stormed over to his belongings he had sat on the couch. Turning around glaring at the blond who was smirking.

"Where can I put my things at since I'm not allowed to eat I'm just going to go to bed, do you have an extra bedroom in this hellhole?" He huff out, annoyed with the way Naruto was acting.

"Well yeah about that," He was rubbing his neck, trying not meeting the brunette's eyes, "I only have one room. So you're going to have to sleep on the couch, or … Um … I guess …" He trailed off, saying something the Uchiha could not hear.

"What Dobe spit it out, you guess what," The guy was already getting under his skin.

Naruto looked over at him and sighed," Nothing Sasuke, you can just sleep on the couch for now. I doubt it will kill you, now I'll go make us something to eat okay? I never said you couldn't eat, I'm not that heartless," He said walking back into the kitchen shaking his head.

Sasuke walked over to the couch throwing his bag on the floor beside it and fell down onto it. The couch was actually very comfy, it was a light orange and really soft. Naruto's place was actually quite clean, unlike the last time he had been up here to get Naruto because he was late for training one day. But that was when they were younger. He had not been to Naruto's since. It was a lot more spacious it seemed. There was a bookshelf over in the corner by the window. Though only holding a few books on it. There was the couch he was sitting on plus a matching recliner beside it. He look in front of him and saw the Naruto now had a television also, it was a flat screen, and fairly big with a rack beside it full of DVDs. There were also painting on the wall, must have been his favorites. It looked homey in here, maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here with Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, if only it was that easy. He really did try not to fight with Naruto, but he found himself doing it every time he got strange feelings inside his head about the blond. Feelings that were not suppose to be there. Or he found himself just doing because he liked getting a rise out of the other boy. Sasuke always knew he never liked girls, or even guys. He was always a loner and that's how he had wanted it to stay. But once Naruto came along it had changed everything on what Sasuke had thought. The overly loud mouthed know-it-all blond gave Sasuke hope and let him see there was more to life then hate. Naruto was just like him in away too, he was alone, having no one there for him when he was growing up. He was shunned out just like Sasuke had been. Though there was a different light in him then there was in Sasuke. He didn't have a light only darkness, but once Naruto came into his life that darkness was overcome by Naruto's light, which scared Sasuke in the beginning, for it had been a weakness too him. So he had thought anyways. But the blond never gave up on him. And somehow managed to make the brunette see that. He gave him light and made him feel like there was a meaning to his life.

That's why Sasuke had falling in love with him, because of what he did to him, or more like for him. Sasuke was at a wall though, a wall that was making him not be able to reach out to the blond and tell him his feelings. Naruto was his best friend, and that's all he was ever going to be… but maybe…

"Oi, are you awake in there, supper is done if you want to eat baka," His head going back into the kitchen.

Sasuke got up, _how long was I daydreaming about that dork._

He walked into the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs hitting his nose. A confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry if you don't like breakfast for supper, it sounded good to me, I guess I should of asked you," He said a light blush on his face which Sasuke missed. The blond poured tea in two cups for them and sat them down on to the table by their plates which Naruto had already made for them both.

Sasuke sat down and looked at his food, eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits N gravy and hash browns. _Wow Naruto made all of this?_

"It's fine Naruto I don't mind, but I am surprised that you know how to cook something besides ramen," He said with smirk on his face picking up his fork taken a bit. It was delicious.

Naruto had also sat down eating his as well.

"Ha another joke? Were you a comedian in your afterlife Sasuke?" He said grinning over at him, "It sounds like it would fit your profile."

Sasuke snorted.

"You're a trip you know that dobe?"

Naruto Laughed, "I'm not a trip Sasuke I'm a lifelong vacation."

Sasuke tried not to laugh but he couldn't hide it, "Shut up dobe and eat your food,"

Naruto loved it when he smiled.

"What does it look like I'm doing teme," He gave the brunette huge grin.

Sasuke just shook his head and ate his food. Which surprisingly was very good, though it was Naruto who had made it? After they were done Naruto got their plates and cleaned them off and put them away. Sasuke watching him as he drank the last bit of his tea.

"I don't really want to give you a complement dobe but that was really good," he said standing up and walking to the sink, rinsing out his cup and putting it away. Naruto tossed the towel he was using to dry his hands off with on the counter and leaned up against it crossing his arms.

"Well seeing that I have lived on my own for all the years, I had to learn how to cook. Even I can't stand ramen all the time teme," He rolled his eyes; "It does get old sometimes."

Sasuke chuckled, "Never thought I would hear that, especially coming from a dobe like you," He smirked when a punch flew at him, he ducked.

Naruto grinned at him, "Yea well keep talking like that and you will be sleeping outside with the dogs," He walked out of the kitchen turning the light off. Sasuke following behind, shaking his head.

"You don't have any dogs Dobe."

Naruto looked at him over his shoulder and gave his a mischievous smile.

"My point exactly."

Sasuke huffed and sat down on the couch.

Naruto went over and bent down to turn his TV on.

"You want to watch a movie or go to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"I took a little nap earlier; I'm not ready for bed just yet, what movie?"

Naruto looked over at his collection," Ummm, I have Sci-Fi, horror, comedy, romance, action? I don't know what sounds good. What do you like?" He said glancing over at the Uchiha.

"What kind of scary movies you do you have?"

The blond looked at him for a second before turning to look again at his DVD's, "There's… The Blob, Dawn Of The Dead, Pet Sematary, Saw 1 and 2, Hellrasier, Cloverfeild, The Ring, and Stephen Kings IT. That's all the good ones I guess."

Sasuke shrugged, "You pick."

"Okay, Pet Sematary it is," He said putting it in and walking over to the couch plopping down on it next to the brunette; he grabbed the remote and hit play.

They watched in silence as it started, Sasuke very aware of the blond only inches from him. Naruto shrank into the couch a little more, trying to get comfortable till he had his feet up on the other end, moving closer to Sasuke and leaning his head on the brunettes shoulder. He looked up at him, Sasuke's eye brow raised. Naruto gave him a puppy dog pout.

"What? I got to be comfortable if I'm going to watch a movie," He pouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes making himself more comfortable and leaning more into Naruto himself, a light blush creeping onto his face.

"Is the big bad Uzimaki scared do you need me to hold your hand?"

Naruto looked back to the movie and laughed, "Awe are you trying to find away to hold my hand? Would you want me to hold yours Sasu-Kun, I'll keep you safe, all you have to do is just ask?"

Sasuke shoved him a little.

"Just shut up Uzimaki and watch the damn movie," Looking at the TV, A faint blush on his cheeks that would not go away.

Naruto opened his eyes to see what had woke him up; he looked over at the TV which had turned blue from the movie being over long ago. He must of falling asleep watching the movie. He looked over at the clock on the wall, 2:35 am, he needed his own bed. He went to get up and saw that a certain brunette was holding him around his waist, how they ended up this way was a mystery to Naruto but he didn't care either way. Sasuke was laying his head on Naruto's chest, with his arms wrapped around his waist. Like he was his teddy bear, who would have thought that Sasuke was a cuddlier? Naruto smiled he would never let him live this down. Naruto watched the Uchiha sleeping, He smiled at him.

_Damn he looks so cute when he is sleeping, I could just … whoa whoa Naruto, settle down there, remember your boundaries._

Though he could lay here starring at the sleeping brunette till the sun came up, he knew he had to go get him a pillow and blanket so he could go to his own room to sleep on his nice big bed.

Very slowly he got up, making sure Sasuke didn't wake up, and walked down the hall and opened the wall closet and got out two pillows and a blanket for him. Walking back he managed to get the pillows under the Uchiha's head and tucked the blanket around him. Sasuke immediately grabbing the extra pillow rolling over and snuggling up with it, sleeping soundly.

Yeah, never letting him live this one down. Naruto smiled, taken one last look at his sleeping beauty before going to his own room and lying down on his bed covering up … Wait, _his_ sleeping beauty? Naruto needed to get a grip on himself, how could he drive away his feelings for the sleeping boy in the other room if he was thinking things like that. Maybe Naruto needed to give himself some hope on things. Maybe everything would turn out okay? Maybe Sasuke had fe... No he couldn't and he didn't. Naruto was living in his own little personal hell inside his head… Sasuke was his best friend and he was going to mess everything up if he didn't control himself. Sasuke meant way too much to him to let everything go down the drain.

But seeing as Sasuke was now living with him it was going to make things a lot harder and a lot more confusing. Though Naruto would just have to deal with it and make sure nothing slipped like it had earlier. But he couldn't help getting close to the brunette; he wanted, no, he needed to be close to him. As if his body was moving closer to him without him even knowing it was happing, till it had happened.

Naruto sighed and rolled over,_ maybe tomorrow will be a lot better,_ He thought. Closing his eyes he let sleep overtake him. His mind on the other boy only a few feet away from him.

_Sasuke-Kun… _His last thought before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**There it was Chapter 3 FINISHED! Review please and tell how you liked it, or.. if you didnt then thats okay to lol, Its my first story, so im sure ill get better... i hope lol :P**

**Please stick with me here its going to get better trust me this is only the begining )**

**Well Im going to bed now its almost 2 in the morning and i gotta be up for work in 4 hours, ugh, lol oh well I wanted to get this out to you guys :)**

**Ill update as soon as i can k :) thank for reading everyone!**

**Have a good night... or day:)**

**~~~Casey~~~**


	4. New Plan

**Sry it took so long to write this chapter :( So many things going on, got a new laptop, other one broke, ugh. lol**

**Anyways i hope you guys like this chapter, I kno its all boring now but TRUST me! it WILL get better and more ... o idk Lemony/mushy tehe! if thats what you guys want let me know! :) O have a LOT of great ideas for this story ;)**

**And thank you for those of u who are reviewing, i love hearing what you have to say, even if its bad :( but still i love it and i hope to get more XD**

**Okay here goes nothing... (sweatdrop)**

**Disclaimer- No I do Not Own Naruto, If I did ... I would share him with you all! hehe **

**Chapter 4 - New Plans**

**OXOXOXOXO**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto woke up earlier than he had planned. Maybe because there was a certain brunette sleeping in the other room, not far from him, or the blinding light coming in from the window. Whatever it was though made the blonde groan as he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He turned the shower on and took off his boxers and climbed inside, letting the hot water roll down his tan skin. Everything that was going on and happing lately was a Hugh stress issue for Naruto. Why did it have to be him, of all the people in Konaha it just had to be him who Tsunade picked? Why not Kiba or Shino, or Sai even! Why Sasuke? Naruto knew why though, Tsunade was paying him back for all those cruel, yet funny in Naruto's eyes, jokes he had played on her. Or maybe because he didn't listen to her all the time when she wanted him to do something for her or go on a mission? Whatever it was it was not fair, at all!

After a quick shower and thinking too much he dried off and rapped the orange towel around his waist that was on the shelf by his sink, then went to brush his teeth. After he was done with that he walked back into his room to get dressed. As he walked towards his dresser he spotted his radio and thought, _what the hell…_

He turned it on, making sure in was down low enough that Sasuke wouldn't hear it and wake up. A good song was just ending which made Naruto pout but then one of his favorite songs came on, So Obvious By Runner Runner. The song made Naruto smile for the song matched his feelings for a certain raven haired somebody. As it started playing Naruto couldn't help but move his body with the beat.

_Go! Let's go, go! Go! Let's go, go! _

He grabbed the little black comb on his dresser and jumped up on his bed, when it came to music he couldn't help but to dance and sing. It made him happy.

_I need you here, but you're always so far away…_

_I call you up, but you know it's just never the same…._

_Cause being closer to you is my sweetest escape…_

_It's all I needed…_

_I need you here, but you're always so far away! ..._

He sang the words he knew so well into the little black comb, bouncing lightly up and down on his bed trying to stay quite.

_This is our night…_

_The look in your eyes says we can go all the way…_

_I'm losing my mind; broken inside … I want you to take my breath away…_

_It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you, beats for you)_

_Just might go tonight…_

_We're so close tonight…_

Naruto started to jump now, getting more into the song, he was facing the wall behind his bed. Not aware of someone leaning up against his door watching him dance and sing with not a care in the world.

_I need you here, but you're out there on your own…_

_Do you still look like the pictures in my telephone? ..._

_Hiding out in your room, we could be alone…_

_Laughing out loud-_

Naruto jumped in the air and did a twist and cault the Brunette in his sight. He landed on the bed his arms falling to his sides, the tiny comb falling from his hand. Naruto was breathing heavy, he looked down and then back up at Sasuke, a faint blush on his cheeks. He hoped like hell he just walked in.

"Err…Sasuke…What are you doing? How long ya been standing there?" He lightly hopped off his bed and turned off his radio, quickly walking over to his dresser pulling out something, anything to wear instead of just the orange towel around his waist.

Sasuke smirked, still leaning up against the door with his arms crossed. Trying desperately not to let his eyes roam over the blonde's upper body that was right in front of his eyes. "Just woke up not too long ago, might have slept longer had it not been for the loud music and your horrible singing." He smirked wider, but Naruto saw the teasing behind it. Which somewhat bothered him, Sasuke teasing? No never…

Sasuke's eyes traveled down Naruto's body without meaning to. Stopping at the tip of where the towel started and going back up. It was a quick look, but once he made eye contact with the blonde, his heart stopped for a second. Maybe he didn't notice? But Sasuke seen his cheeks turn a shade redder, never mind he noticed.

Naruto walked past him still blushing and heading into the bathroom with his clothes in his heads. Leaving the door ajar. "Ha teme you're just saying that because you can't sing like me, it's alright though, It's only _one _more thing that I'm better at than you." His voice mocking as he hurriedly dressed. He could hear the other boy snort. Naruto walked out fully dressed in faded blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt, the towel still in his hand. He gave Sasuke a sly smile.

Sasuke rolled his own eyes this time and asked slightly annoyed, "You're so annoying Uzumaki, you think you know everything don't you?" His eyes narrowing, though he had a small smirk on his face. Naruto let out a low chuckle nodding and dried his still wet hair off more before throwing the towel into his laundry basket by the dresser. His golden spikes falling around his face, making Sasuke swallow hard. He really had grown up so much in the past couple of years; the raven couldn't help but feel as though he was looking at an angle. Yeah he knew that sounded lame but he couldn't help but feel that way, and he was too lazy to find a better word. Naruto was taller, muscular, handsome, mouthwatering, sexy… Sasuke swallowed again and cleared his throat._ Stop it now…_

"Would you mind," His voice coming out a tad bit too high, he cleared it deeper this time, "if I took a shower myself?" What the hell now he was being polite… No just nice… He needed to get a hold of himself for god sake, _ITS JUST THE DOBE! _He yelled at himself, _yeah but a sexy looking Dobe! _Sasuke sighed silently, great now he was talking to himself.

"Sure Sasuke, go right ahead, towels are right by the sink," He pointed towards the bathroom, surprised at how the Brunette changed moods so quickly and surprised at his own self for also following suit.

Sasuke Mumbled a quick okay and went to get his clothes and tooth brush and other bathroom toiletries and went to shower. Naruto watched him as he got his things and rushed off to get ready for the day. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked into his kitchen and opened his frigid to see what he should make for breakfast. _Hmmmmmm…._

**_OXOXOXOXO_**

Sasuke rested his head against the shower wall as the hot water was turning cold. He was already done with his shower but he couldn't make a move to get out. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _He really wasn't sure if he was calling himself names or Naruto. But one light head bang on the wall knocked a little since in him and he knew he was talking about himself. He couldn't do this he had to go to Tsunade _today_ and make her stop this stupid little game she is playing. He could not stay with the blonde anymore, or it _would_ drive him to insanity. Naruto drove him crazy without even doing anything; just watching him dance like a complete idiot was enough to make his hormones jump to level 10. With his tan toned chest and that golden hair flowing in his face and the water dripping off his hair onto his chest. And that towel that was hanging lower on his hips than it should be.

Sasuke groaned, and thanked god the water was cold. He climbed out and grabbed the towel and dried off and quickly dressed. Then he fixed his hair till it was its usual self and brushed his teeth. He dumped his clothes in with Naruto's dirty ones so then the Dobe would have to do his clothes too. He walked out into the living room, no sign of the blonde. He walked into the kitchen to see him eating, _is that all he ever does is just eat or what?_

Naruto looked up from his bowl of cereal and creased his eye brows, "What's that look for Teme?" He asked sullenly.

Sasuke sat down and gave him a questioning look before he said, "Nothing … Just wondering if you ever stop eating and how you keep at healthy weight?" He asked shaking his head lightly.

"It's called 'working out and training' Sasuke-Teme." He said, a bit too harshly at the brunette, finishing his breakfast and putting his dish in the sink and turned to stare at the brunette; slightly glaring at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Dobe, lighten up a little," He got up to leave, walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going," Naruto following in his tracks, he wasn't trying to sound mean to the raven or anything. He was just a little upset about him walking in on him dancing like a moron. And the way his eyes roamed over him gave the blonde chills off the Ying-Yang "Aren't you going to eat something?"

Sasuke slid on his shoes, "No, I'm going to go and talk to Tsunade, I'll be back later." He turned and gave the blonde a slight smile and then he left out the door, Naruto frowning after him. _Talk to Tsunade about what?_

**_OXOXOXO_**

Sasuke looked up at the tower where the Hokage was, she was going to talk to Sasuke and get this straighten out … Or he was going to make her talk, one way or another. He walked to the two large doors leading into her office, two ANBU standing outside of the doors guarding them. They looked at him as he walked up.

"I need to speak to the Hokage, its important." He stated curtly. One of the ANBU's looked at him longer than Sasuke like then nodded and opened the door to let him in. He walked in and saw Tsunade doing paper work, on what didn't matter to him. She didn't look up right away; he stood there with his arms crossed waiting. After a minute of waiting he cleared his throat.

She looked up at him abruptly and sighed, "I knew you were there, can't you see I'm busy what do you want?" She sounded annoyed. Sasuke didn't care though.

He walked over to the sit in front of her desk and sat down, "Well Hokage-Sama, I'm sorry to interrupt you important business schedule," His voice not sounding sorry at all, " but we need to talk about why in the hell you thought it was necessary to have me move in with Naruto?" He asked as politely as he could, but failing miserably.

The Hokage put her pen down and folded her arms on her desk and smiled at Sasuke. Though Sasuke knew it was not meant to be a friendly smile.

"Why Sasuke I thought I told you already why I had you move in with him, did I not?" She smirked.

He glared at her, "You know just as well as I do that that makes no damn sense Tsunade, you know I'm capable of living on my own." Not even bothering trying to be nice about this, "Why don't you tell me the real reason?" His patients running short.

Tsunade glared at him, then sighed giving up. She put her face in her hands, "Sasuke," she paused, trying to think of how to tell him, she looked up at him, "I need you there to, well not babysit, but I need you to keep an eye out on Naruto, I know you two are close and- Wait don't interrupt me let me finish," she said frustrated, for he was opening his mouth speak then closed it, "I know you two are close and that you care for Naruto and that you would protect him, even though you would never admit it out loud. "When you guys came to me the other day I was already trying to think of what I was going to do and then you two showed up and you were the best person I could think of to watch over him and-"

"What are you talking about? What over him? Why, what is going on?" His concern now over riding his anger, why would Tsunade want someone to watch out for him, and even go far as to have them stay at his house too?

She rubbed her temples as if trying to rid a headache that was forming, "Sasuke the Akatsuki are after Naruto to get the 9 Tails out of him, you know that so stop looking at me like your stupid, it's giving me a headache, "She glared over at him, "I've gotten word from several ANBU that they hear the Akatsuki are forming a plan to try and get to Naruto and take the Damned beast out of him, as soon as possible. I Have so many out on missions trying to spy and get as much information on the Akatsuki, but every time we get close they loss them and then we are back to square one." She fumbled through her papers on her desk and after looking far too long and getting frustrated she found what she was looking for.

"From what I hear only four Akatsuki are alive that we are aware of, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi," Sasuke flinched, "And … Madara." She said the last name with pure loathing. She took a long sigh and stood up and put her hands on her desk, she looked at Sasuke as seriously as she could, "Sasuke, this is serious, I'm trying my best to get everything sorted out and under control but every time i think I have everything right it backfires in my face."

Sasuke knew that Naruto was always in danger but he never really thought about what would happen if and when the Akatsuki came for him. Maybe he thought that it would never happen, or that they would never get to him. Just until Tsunade said something about it he didn't even consider that the Akatsuki were still after him. The brunette hung his head.

"So what do I do, what do we do?" He whispered, he did not want to admit it to her but he did care for Naruto, maybe even more than he did for himself. He would do anything for him, and with what everything the Hokage just said made his insides boil. No matter what they would never get to Naruto, not if Sasuke had any say in it. He laughed to himself, _overprotective much? _

Tsunade exhaled a breath that she was holding in; she hung her head for a minute before looking up at him, "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. As of now I know that they are headed here, but when that will be I don't know. I have been thinking over in my head what to do and having you stay with Naruto might help, but I don't think it's enough." She sat down and took a breath, "I do have one idea though, but it's risky and I don't think your nor him will like it in the least, but it is the only thing that I can think of till we get this under control." Sasuke was getting impatient, he needed to go tell Naruto all this, he needed to know, he had a right to know, didn't he?

"What is your plan, tell me what it is? If it will help keep Naruto safe then I'll help anyway I can." Forget trying to hide his feelings, he didn't care anymore. Itachi was not going to take away the only person that Sasuke had, he would die before that happened.

Tsunade faintly smiled, "Well I think Naruto needs to be here when I tell you my plans, he won't be happy, as you won't either. Like I said, it's risky and will take time, but it will work. I'm sure of that much, the sooner we get Naruto here than I can tell you what you both will have to do." She said, meaning for him to leave.

Sasuke stood and walked towards the door and stopped with his hand on the door.

"How sure are you that this 'plan' of yours will work Hokage-Sama," Sasuke asked turning to look at her over his shoulder. "How do you know it won't fail?"

Tsunade stared at him thinking of the right words to say, "I'm not sure Sasuke, but…" She paused staring hard at him. "if you two aren't in Konaha then maybe it will work," She looked away from him, "Go get Naruto and come back her so I can give you guys your mission details" She picked up her pen and went back to writing.

Sasuke froze … _What! Him and Naruto Leave the Hidden Leaf Village? That's her plan? _Sasuke turned and walked out and out of the tower. Where would they go? He picked up his pace to hurry and get Naruto, eager to get back and here the rest of Tsunade's plans.

_But why leave… _And for how long? This day was really starting to suck…

**XOXOXOX**

**Okay I no its short but i was just getting this ready for the next Chapter.**

**I really hope you guys like this story so far, im trying really hard i am :)**

**Please review, and thank you for reading!**

**-Casey ^_^**


End file.
